


By Any Other Name

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh considers what she’s just learned about her boss and friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sidonie’s prompt ‘Any, any, Your fake name is good enough for me,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Captain Jack Harkness.

Tosh had learned a lot about Jack on their accidental jaunt back to 1941; some things she would never have imagined and others that made perfect sense, given the little she’d already known about him. 

When it came to Jack, what was the truth and what was just another tall tale was usually anyone’s guess, but this time she’d been certain he was telling her the truth.

He was an ex-conman, and someone had saved his life, apparently bringing him back from death for a purpose even Jack couldn’t guess at. That had to weigh on the man’s mind.

He’d lived through the Second World War before, probably serving in the air force. He didn’t tell her that outright, but it was inferred, and she was pretty sure she was right.

And the name he uses isn’t his own, he stole it from a very brave and courageous man, falsifying records so it would seem that he hadn’t died when his plane was shot down.

All these years working for the man, and none of them even knew his real name.

Thinking about it, something important occurred to Tosh: It didn’t matter. Captain Jack Harkness might not have been the name their leader was born with, but it was who he was now, and that, she realised, was good enough for her.

 

The End


End file.
